Golden Slumbers
by sweetlilsis
Summary: Michelle Starkey is tired of her life in Liverpool. So she decides to pack her bags and pay her cousin Jude a visit. Little does she know one little trip will change her life forever. Max/OC, Jude/OC, Jude/Lucy, etc... Important Author's Note!
1. She's a Woman

**AN: I've read a couple of fics in this section, and I've actually enjoyed a few of them including Maggie Mae, Eleanor Rigby, Fixing A Hole and Two os Us (cause I like slash too). So I decided to try and write one. So here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, only Michelle, Anna and Pam.**

**

* * *

**"_The thing the sixties did was to show us the possibilities and the responsibility that we all had. It wasn't the answer. It was just a glimpse of the possibility."_

_ -_ John Lennon

Chapter One

She's a Woman

_I'm fixing a hole where the rain gets in  
And stops my mind from wandering  
Where will it go_

"Michelle, get down here!"

"Coming, mum!" The girl shouted back annoyed that her mother had interrupted her daydreaming.

_I'm filling the cracks that ran through the door  
And kept my mind from wandering  
Where will it go_

"Now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Michelle yelled getting up from her bed and heading down the stairs.

Her mother was fuzzing about in the kitchen as usual. Michelle approached her cautiously, scared that she might be in trouble again.

"Oh, there you are." Her mother said.

"I need you to take this to your Auntie Martha." She handed her a small saucepan.

Michelle nodded taking the saucepan and stepping out of their humble home and into the coblestone pavement. She didn't have to walk far seeing as her aunt lived nearby. She knocked on her auntie's door twice before it was answered.

"Oh, hullo Michelle. What's that you've got there?"Her auntie asked giving her niece a bright smile.

"I dunno. Something mum made. Hope you like it."

Martha took the saucepan and motioned for Michelle to step inside. Michelle closed the door and followed her aunt to the tiny kitchen.

Her aunt took the lid of the saucepan and smiled. "Oh, shepherds pie. How thoughtful of Pam."

"Do you want some?"

Michelle nodded and watched as her aunt hurried off looking for some plates and some forks for both of them.

"Auntie Martha, do you think Jude is ever going to come back?" She asked hopefully.

Martha gave her a small knowing smile. "I'm sure he'll come visit from time to time."

Michelle smiled. "Do you think he'll bring his American girlfriend?"

"I'm sure he will. Now eat before it gets cold."

Michelle took a bite of the shepherds pie her mother had cooked. She wondered if in America they ate shephers pie.

* * *

"I'm in love." Max exclaimed as he entered the kitchen.

Those present that morning were only Jude and Sadie. Prudence was working, Jojo was off buying a new 12 string guitar and Lucy was attending NYU after she resumed her college studies.

"Who's the poor girl?" Sadie asked smiling, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Anna."

Jude's eyes widened. "Lucy's college friend, Anna?"

"Yeah, the one and only." He responded smirking towards his English friend.

"But she's so...proper."

"Not to mention smart." Sadie finished a grin on her face.

Max frowned. "Ha ha ha. Very funny. What are you two implying anyway?"

"Well she just doesn't seem like the type a girl you date." Jude said trying not to hurt Max. Anna was just too proper for him.

Max just gave them a knowning smirk before clearing his throat.

_My love don't give me presents.  
I know that she's no peasant,  
Only ever has to give me love forever and forever,  
My love don't give me presents,  
Turn me on when I get lonely,  
People tell me that she's only  
Foolin', I know she isn't._

_She don't give the boys the eye,  
She hates to see me cry,  
She is happy just to hear me say  
That I will never leave her.  
She don't give the boys the eye,  
She will never make me jealous,  
Gives me all her time as well as lovin',  
Don't ask me why._

He approached Jude putting his arm around his shoulders.

_She's a woman who understands.  
She's a woman who loves her man._

Jude smiled standing up and sang the next verse thinking of Lucy.

_My love don't give me presents.  
I know that she's no peasant,  
Only ever has to give me love forever and forever,  
My love don't give me presents,  
Turn me on when I get lonely,  
People tell me that she's only  
Foolin', I know she isn't._

Max continued as he twirled to the other side of the room towards.

_Shes a woman who understands  
Shes a woman who loves her man_

_She's a woman, she's a woman._

Sadie clapped loudly. "Well I guess that explains it."

* * *

"I don't like it, mum." Michelle said as she inspected herself in the mirror. She was wearing a frilly pink dress. The dress wasn't ugly, and Michelle actually thought it looked good on her. It was what the dress represented that she didn't like.

"You know you don't have to be the maid of honor, you can still back out." Her mother replied trying to make her feel better, and saving her daughter any further humiliation.

After all Molly, who was her "best friend" was marrying Michelle's ex boyfriend. Actually Molly had been the reason why Phil Scully had broken up with her in the first place. Phil had always been secretly attracted to Molly, and after Jude left, he was encouraged to pursue her. What angered Michelle the most was that Molly openly flirted with Phil, then she had the nerve to get pregnant, and now she expected Michelle to be her maid of honor, just like that. As if she had done nothing wrong. As if she hadn't betrayed her.

But Michelle didn't mind. She believed in karma. Let Molly have her wedding. Let her get married to Phil. She didn't care. Hell, she would even put on that corny pink dress and play her role as the loyal best friend. Because she knew in the end she would win. After all Molly had no education, and now she was pregnant ,and would soon be tied down to a man she didn't love. Oh Michelle knew Molly wasn't in love with Phil, hell everyone knew, except Phil, who was too stupid to realize that his fiancee was still in love with her ex. Jude was and would forever be Molly's first and one true love.

Michelle shook her head and turned towards her mother. "No, mum. It's alright, I don't mind."

Pam frowned when she heard her daughter's answer.

"Alright, then."

* * *

Michelle stood by and watched the ceremony go on without a hitch. Molly's belly looked like it was about to explode, but she managed to wear it well in her white cotton dress. Her short hair was down and she had on minimal make up. Michelle knew the smile her "friend" wore was fake. In fact Molly looked like she was going to bolt at any minute, but she didn't. She stood firmed and determined. Michelle was pretty sure that Molly didn't want her kid to be born a bastard. In fact that was the last thing any girl wanted. And northern men were born with pride in their veins. If you got a girl pregnant you did the honorable thing, you married her.

Michelle wasn't sure if Phil really wanted to marry Molly. Sure he fancied her, but Elle wasn't sure if he really loved her.

After it was all said and done they moved on to the reception which was held at Molly's parents' house. It was nothing fancy, it was held in the living room and there were no butlers or waiters. Molly's mom and her sisters were passing out trays of cocktail shrimp, finger sandwiches and cocktail wieners.

Michelle got bored quickly. She ran a hand through her long brown hair and sighed.

She didn't really know anyone and the people she did know, she didn't exactly get along with them.

"Michelle."

Elle turned to the voice. To her horror, it was Phil.

_Oh, God. Kill me now._

"Hullo Phil."

He gave her a shy smile. "Hi. I just wanted to say I'm thankful that you could make it...I mean you know, thanks for being here. It means a lot to me and Molly."

Michelle could tell he was nervous. She decided not to make this as uncomfortable as she could for both of them. She also noticed the stares they were receiving from everyone.

_Probably looking for some drama. Nosy buggers._

"Well I mean, of course. Why wouldn't I? I mean we're still friends, right?"

Phil grinned. "Yeah, of course."

Michelle smiled. It was forced. And she hoped Phil didn't noticed. Being the clueless git he is, he didn't.

"Alright, then. Bye." He waved awkwardly and left.

As soon as he was gone, an ugly scowl adorned Michelle's pretty face.

She couldn't believe she once had a relationship with that...that ponce.

* * *

Her dainty hands entwined in his blond hair. She moaned as his mouth moved across her jaw down to her neck. She began to moan as he suckled on her skin. Suddenly and without warning she pushed him off.

"Hey!" Max cried out as he fell back on the bed.

"That's enough. I've got classes tomorrow."

Anna stood up from her boyfriend's bed and began to smooth down the wrinkles on clothes. She patted down her ashy blonde hair as she tried to make herself look presentable.

Max pouted. "Come on, stay..."

"No, Max. I'm leaving." She stated interrupting him as she walked out of his room.

"Hullo, Anna." Jude said as he saw the blonde exiting his friend's room.

Anna blushed, clearly embarrassed. "Hi...Goodbye."

She fluttered out, Jude waved lamely before entering the bedroom he shared with Lucy.

"You know I think Max is really in love with Anna." He said as he got into bed and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Lucy smiled. "Well Anna is a nice girl, I think she's just what Max needs." She turned to him and gave him a lengthy kiss.

"Now, can we stop talking about my brother's romantic life and focus on our own."

Jude got the message and returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster.

* * *

Hope it didn't suck. Plz r & r.


	2. Nowhere Man

Chapter Two

Nowhere Man

"_I want you to be my girl." Phil blushed. His hands were shaking and Michelle could tell he was nervous. _

"_Why?" she asked curiously. Phil had never shown real interest before. Hell, they hadn't even dated, and here he was asking for her hand. _

_Phil looked puzzled. He hadn't been expecting that kind of response. He had been expecting acceptance perhaps or at worse a rejection. "Well because I like you."_

"_You sure don't show it." And he sure didn't. He was always ogling Molly. Her cousin's girlfriend. _

"_I just...I was nervous and you're very pretty..."_

"_You think I'm pretty?" Elle asked a little shocked. She didn't think she was pretty, maybe it was because nobody had ever told her so. Well her mum said it all the time, but she was her mum for heaven's sake. She was suppose to say things like that. And Jude had said it once, but he was her cousin. So he didn't count._

_It was then that Michelle realized that Phil was actually being sincere. He actually thought she was pretty. He was the first guy to find her attractive. _

_Michelle grinned. "Alright, Phil Scully. I'll be your girl." _

_Phil smiled stupidly. "You will."_

"_Yeah, but wipe that stupid look of your face before I change my mind."_

_The smile on the young man's face disappeared. _

"_Good. I'll pick you up later. That is if you want?"_

"_Sure." The brunette responded edging closer to her new boyfriend. She hoped he took the hint as she perched her lips. _

_Thankfully he did as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Michelle's eyes widened. Phil was actually quite a good kisser. _

"_Wow." She muttered as they separated. _

"_Yeah...Umm...bye. See you later."_

"_Yeah." She whispered her mind still fuzzy from the kiss. _

Michelle sighed as the old memories filled her mind. She was sitting on a corner in the local watching as Phil and his buddies from work sat by the bar drinking their lager and sharing stories. It dawned on her at that moment that she was actually the lucky one. Not Molly. Phil had no future. He was born in Merseyside and he would probably live there until the day he died. He was a shipyard worker like his father and his grandfather before him. Phil was a practical guy, he wasn't a dreamer like Jude. He was northern man. Simple and to the point.

_He's a real nowhere man,  
Sitting in his nowhere land,  
Making all his nowhere plans  
For nobody._

Phil laughed as one of his friends said something funny unaware that he was being watched from afar.

_Doesn't have a point of view, Knows not where he's going to, Isn't he a bit like you and me?_  
_Nowhere man, please listen,_  
_You don't know what you're missing,_  
_Nowhere man, the world is at your command._

_He's as blind as he can be,_  
_Just sees what he wants to see,_  
_Nowhere man can you see me at all?_

_Doesn't have a point of view,  
Knows not where he's going to,  
Isn't he a bit like you and me?  
Nowhere man, don't worry,  
Take your time, don't hurry,  
Leave it all till somebody else  
Lend you a hand.  
_

Michelle leaned her head against her hand as she inspected the man. No, the boy she had once loved. Really, there was nothing special about him. He wasn't really that attractive. In fact he was an ordinary guy. Boringly ordinary.

_He's a real nowhere man,  
Sitting in his nowhere land,  
Making all his nowhere plans  
For nobody._

A nowhere man, that was all he was. All he would ever be.

* * *

Max tried to kiss his girlfriend and once again he was rejected as she turned her head away from him.

"What did I do now?" He asked exasperated. He didn't know, but for some reason Anna had been spurning his affection all day.

They were sitting in his apartment (or to be correct Sadie's apartment) watching TV. Or at least Max was, Anna was too busy reading one of her many text books.

"Nothing." She said making eye contact. Max melted whenever he stared into those hazel orbs.

"I'm just reading, sorry." She kissed his cheek as she tried to comfort him.

"It's okay. No harm done." He tried to be sincere about it, but Anna could tell he was still peeved.

"Look we have to talk. I know I've been distant, but it's school. It's just I have mid terms. You understand, don't you?"

Max gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, I understand." He really didn't, but he lied anyway. He didn't feel like getting into another fight with her. He turned his attention back to the television screen, and Anna turned hers back to her book.

Just then Jojo came into the living room, sitting on the reclining chair next to the sofa. He sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest.

Max could tell something was bothering the older man. "Hey Jojo, what's wrong?"

"It's Marcus man, our drummer. He quit today."

"Why?"

"He wants to be come a minister."

Max chocked back a laugh. "A minister? You're kidding, right?"

Jojo fixed the other man with a serious stare. "I wish I was."

Max frowned. Sadie and the band were suppose to start recording their album tomorrow. How where they going to record without a drummer. As far as Max knew nobody else in the band knew how to play the drums.

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"We're holding auditions in an hour..."

Their conversation was interrupted by an annoyed sigh. Anna who had been trying to read her book was clearly irritated by the amount of noise in the room.

She stood up from the sofa leaning down to give Max a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go."

And without another word she walked out of the room. Max winced as he heard the door slammed shut.

"What's wrong with her?" Jojo asked confused by the blonde's attitude and her sudden departure.

"Something about mid terms." Max responded though he was almost positive that wasn't the real reason why Anna was upset, but women were still a mystery to him.

* * *

"Thank you, that was great." Sadie said giving the man a fake smile as soon as he was gone she turned to Jojo, who was sitting next to her.

"That was horrible."

The guitarist agreed. The auditions weren't exactly going very well. Four guys had auditioned, and none of them had managed to impress neither him or Sadie. Jojo was beginning to think there were no good drummers left in New York.

"Is there anyone left?" The songstress questioned as she began to look around the pitiful room.

"Me." A voice echoed.

Sadie looked back to find a young woman, she guessed no older than twenty, standing at the doorway. She was holding a pair of long, thick drumsticks which looked even larger in her dainty hands.

Jojo choked back a laugh as he surveyed the girl. She was wearing a long patchwork dress that fell to her knees, her hair was a nice honey color that complemented her eyes. It's thick waves fell down from her shoulders. She was a typical flower child like the ones you'd see walking around Central Park giving out sunflowers to business executives and homeless people.

Sadie and Jojo shared an incredulous look before the former addressed the hippie girl.

"Alright, give it a whirl."

The girl sat down and began to play. Her hands moved swiftly and fast, so fast that Sadie and Jojo could barely keep up with her flurry of movements. She shook her head as she played, her honey hair swaying from side to side to the rhythm of the drumbeat. She played with an intensity and passion that Sadie and Jojo had never seen from all the other players that had auditioned. Hell, even Marcus, their former drummer, wasn't this good.

When the hippie girl finished she smiled, her caramel eyes twinkling with delight.

"That was..." But the statement was left unfinished. Sadie was truly speechless. The words got caught up in her tongue as she was still reeling from the shock.

"You got soul, flower child." Jojo exclaimed as she stood up from his seat and clapped.

The hippie girl blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Sadie asked as she stood up and approached the girl.

"About a year ago. My dad was a musician, he worked in a jazz band when he was young, and he taught me everything he knew, but I only learned to play the drums recently."

"You can play other instruments?" Sadie asked clearly impressed.

The flower child nodded. "Piano, guitar, bass and sitar."

"Sitar?" Jojo raised an eyebrow in question at the mention of the odd instrument.

"My ex-boyfriend is Indian."

"Far out...So what's your name unless you want us to call you flower child permanently."

The girl stood up from behind the drum kit and approached the duo.

"Penelope Lane, but you can call me Penny." She shook hands with both Sadie and Jojo as they introduced themselves.

It seemed Sadie and the band had a new drummer.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys found a drummer in such a small amount of time." Lucy said in amazement.

"Yeah, lucky." Prudence echoed.

Sadie had just finished telling the gang about the auditions and their new drummer, Penny Lane or as Jojo affectionately called her flower child.

"So is she hot?" asked Max to the surprise of no one really.

"God Max, is that all you think about?" Prudence asked a feigned look of disgust on her face.

Max only smirked as he leaned against the reclining chair he was sitting on.

* * *

Michelle had made up her mind. She had spend three days after Molly and Phil's wedding thinking extensively about her life. Was she going to live all her life in Merseyside? Get knocked up by some poor sod and get married, and then what? Die. God, how depressing would a life like that be. No offense to her mum or her auntie Martha, but that wasn't the kind of life she wanted to live, or at least not yet. For Pete's sake, she wasn't even eighteen yet.

She needed to enjoy her youth while she still could. And then suddenly it hit her. She would go to America. After all it had always been her dream. But where would she go? Where would she live?

_Jude_

_

* * *

_

Pam cried as she said her goodbyes to her only daughter. They hugged tightly, and Michelle kissed her mother's cheek. Whispering comforting words before breaking the embrace.

After saying her goodbyes she picked up her suitcase and entered the Airport terminal. Little did she know that trip would change her life forever.

* * *

"Sadie, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

Sadie raised her eyebrows in curiosity and suspicion. Jude sounded like he was nervous And Sadie knew the limey well enough to know he didn't get nervous very easily.

"Sure, what about?"

Jude sat next to Sadie on the ratty couch. "I don't want to impose, but my cousin is coming to visit and I was wondering if she could stay here."

The singer didn't know what to say. She wanted to say she couldn't, I mean for God's sakes she already had four people living in her apartment without counting Prudence and her girlfriend, or Anna, who where all known to crash in from time to time. But Jude was a good friend, and he always paid his share of the bills.

"Alright, she can crash here."

"Thank you!" He exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Ok, English. That's enough." She chocked out from the lack of air.

Jude apologized breaking the hug and practically skipping to the room he shared with Lucy.


	3. New York City

**Author's note: Thanks to all the reviewers and everyone who's reading this fic. This chapter is not named after and doesn't feature a song mainly because I can't make one fit in every single chapter and 'cause I wanted to focus on the story. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**New York City**

Michelle had never traveled before, but the minute she stepped into the overcrowded airplane she knew she wasn't going to enjoy this trip one bit. And she was right. Bad food, babies crying, snoring passengers, and bad turbulence all made for a truly awful and unforgettable experience. Thankfully she managed to dose off for a couple of minutes. The next thing she knew after they were in New York already.

After picking up her suitcase from an overhead compartment she squeezed her way out of the airplane.

"Michelle!"

She turned towards the voice. Smiling when she saw her cousin Jude leaning against a wall.

She ran up to him embracing him tightly once she reached him.

"Oh, I missed you."

He smiled against her shoulder, "Same here."

"Let's go, you look exhausted." He said surveying her appearance. She had dark circle around her eyes and she was practically dead on her feet.

New York was nothing at all like Liverpool. The buildings were tall almost reaching the sky. There were so many people and cars all around. And these people they dressed so differently from the people back home. Michelle had never seen anything like it in her life. They wore loud clothes and they had long hair. They were so...flamboyant.

"Wow." She exclaimed as she pressed her forehead on the car window as she peered out into the new world she had ventured to.

"Hey, hey. Back away from the window."

Michelle frowned turning back to her cousin who had a big goofy grin plastered on his handsome face.

"What are you on about?"

"This happens to be Max's cab which he let me borrow to come and get you."

Michelle cocked her eyebrow upon hearing the stranger's name. "Who's Max?"

"One of my many roommates, and my best friend."

"I thought Phil was your best friend." Michelle said before thinking. She winced after she heard herself.

Jude tensed. "Not anymore. You know that more than anyone."

"But you didn't love Molly anymore. I didn't think you'd be so upset. It's me that should be upset. I was the one that got dumped for another bird." The brunette exclaimed a little too bitterly. Honestly she didn't want to blame Jude for her failure at a romantic relationship with Phil Scully, but she couldn't help it. After all if Jude had stayed in Liverpool with Molly, Phil would never have strayed.

"You know that still didn't give him the right to get my girl pregnant." Jude fired back and Michelle could tell he was getting upset.

"But she wasn't your girl. You were here with your American girlfriend, remember?"

Jude sighed. She was right. And then he realized how insensitive he was being. Phil had gotten Molly pregnant, and then he had dumped her unceremoniously.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I've no right to be upset. I deserved it."

"No, I'm sorry. It doesn't matter. I'm actually sort of glad it wasn't me that was marrying Phil." She gave Jude a small smile and he returned it.

When they arrived at their destination. Michelle didn't have time to survey her new living quarters at all. As soon as she saw the big comfortable empty sofa in the living room she fell down on it and dozed off. Jude carried her suitcase setting it down beside the sofa. He smiled down at Michelle's sleeping form.

_It's your job to protect her Jude. She's your little cousin. _He reminded himself. Michelle was now his responsibility. He sort of felt more like a protective older brother. Which really wasn't surprising Michelle had always been more like a sister than a cousin.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll take care of you. I promise. " He whispered softly as he gazed down at his cousin's prone body.

An arm slipped across Jude's waist.

"You are so cute when you are being protective." Lucy said as she hugged him tightly leaning up to bite his earlobe teasingly.

Jude turned to her kissing her mouth softly. Lucy smiled into the kiss before biting down into his lower lip pulling it lightly as she nibbled at it.

"You feel adventurous." She teased.

"Yeah, but not right now." He said motioning towards his cousin. Well he wasn't really in the mood either, but he wasn't going to tell Lucy that. She would probably take it the wrong way.

He still noticed the look of disappointment on his girlfriend's face.

"So this is your cousin?"

"Yeah. Michelle."

"She's pretty. She kinda of looks like you." She replied a grin on her face as she inspected the slumbering newcomer.

"She does?" He asked himself as he gazed down upon her. As he studied Michelle's features he couldn't help, but notice that they did share some physical similarities like the arch of their eyebrows, or the shape and color of their eyes.

"Strange. I never noticed."

* * *

When Michelle woke up she noticed a couple of people gathered around the sofa looking down at her.

"Uh...Hi." She muttered shyly sitting up.

"Good morning sunshine." A pretty Asian girl said sitting next to her on the sofa. The girl was smiling strangely, and looking her up and down. Was this girl sizing her up?

_She must be one of Jude's roommates. That he was talking about. _She thought logically.

She extended her hand trying to be nice and cordial. "My name's Michelle, how do you do?"

"They make 'em nice in good old Britannia, don't they?" Prudence remarked as she surveyed the new girl.

"Hey, we'll have none of that, Prue. She doesn't swing that way." Jude informed his friend.

Michelle watched the exchange with confusion to say the least.

Prudence pouted and frowned once she realized she had no chance with the new pretty British girl.

"What a shame." She said sighing dramatically before shaking the Brit's hand.

"I'm Prudence. You can call me Prue or Prudence whichever you like." The girl, who couldn't be much older than Michelle, said. And if Elle didn't know any better she'd think this Prue girl was flirting with her or maybe all Americans were like this.

Jude and Lucy rolled their eyes; as much as Prudence criticized Max she was kind of turning into a female version of the flirtatious blond. Which wasn't really much of a shock considering how much time those two spend together.

Lucy step forward shaking the brunette's hand as well before introducing herself.

"I'm Lucy. I'm Jude's girlfriend."

"Oh. Nice to meet you." She replied enthusiastically turning to look at Jude who was blushing.

"Yer done nice for yourself here, cousin." She said in all truth and sincerity. Sure Molly was pretty, but Lucy was downright gorgeous. She looked a movie star with her long blonde hair, her clear blue eyes, and her flawless skin. For a brief moment Michelle was jealous, she wished she had movie star good looks like Jude's girlfriend.

"Stop it." Jude said as he pushed her playfully.

Their playful banter was interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly. And that's when Michelle noticed another person leaning against a wall that lead into the kitchen. It was a man, a handsome man. The stranger had blue eyes and blond hair very reminiscent of Lucy's. He was as tall as Jude, and he had a beard and sideburns. His eyes met Michelle's and immediately she felt her face heat up. She looked away quickly before her teenage hormones got the best of her.

"Now that sleeping beauty's awoken can we please head over to Cafe Huh, Sadie and Jojo are about to start in ten minutes."

Lucy rolled her eyes at her brother's behavior. He was just great at making the worst first impressions.

Michelle frowned. The guy was good looking, but his looks didn't take away from the fact that he was acting like a complete wanker.

Jude ignored Max and turned towards Michelle. "Do you want to change or anything?"

"No, I'm alright like this."

* * *

Once in Cafe Huh Michelle was treated to the sound of loud rock and roll music. A curvacious woman practically straddled a microphone stand as she sang and screamed her heart out. She was joined by a black man wearing a purple bandana who sang along and played a guitar. There were two other men with guitars, and a young woman with long honey hair playing the drums.

She noted that they were quite different from the rock bands in Liverpool. The didn't have the Merseyside sound as it's called, and they had two women in the band in contrast to the male dominated music scene in Liverpool.

Even though they weren't like anything Michelle had ever heard or seen before she instantly liked them. And she couldn't help, but bob her head to rhythm of the music. She watched from the corner of her eye as Lucy and Jude kissed. She smiled, she was happy that her cousin had found someone kind like Lucy. She seemed like a very nice girl. No doubt Auntie Martha would be very happy to have a daughter in law like her that is if they ever got married.

Michelle also smiled as she saw Prudence shaking her head and mouthing the words to the songs as they were played. She seemed like a nice person to be around and easy to get along with.

Then Michelle frowned when her eyes settled on Max. On the way to the cafe, she learned the rude blond's name and also to her astonishment that he was related to Lucy. Which was something Elle couldn't possibly fathom. How could someone so nice and kind be related to someone so rude and inconsiderate.

Max was kissing his girlfriend. A pretty bird with ashy blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had joined the group at the cafe. Apparently from what Prudence had told her, her name was Anna and she was a friend of Lucy's from the university they both attended.

Michelle watched in disgust as Max stuck his tongue down the blonde bird's throat and cupped one of her breast. His girlfriend giggled before slapping his hand away playfully.

Elle sighed before looking back to Sadie and the band as they gave another great performance.

* * *

When Max awoke that night he felt well rested to say the least. It had been his day off, one of the few. So he enjoyed it the best way he knew how to; laying in bed, doing nothing and sleeping all day. He stretched his muscles before heading towards the kitchen to get something to drink. But something caught his eye.

A girl was lying on the living room sofa sleeping. Max shuffled closer towards the mysterious girl. She didn't look like one of Prudence's girlfriends, and as far as he knew there wasn't a new tenant moving in.

"Hey, who's this?" He asked Jude as he saw the English lad coming out of the bedroom he shared with Lucy.

"Keep your voice down." The brunette replied.

Max sighed in annoyance before following Jude into the kitchen.

"So who's that?"

"That's me cousin. Don't you remember I asked if I could borrow your taxi to go pick her up at the airport."

"Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten about that." He shrugged before opening the fridge and serving himself a glass of orange juice.

"What are you all dressed up for?" The blond asked Jude as he noticed his attire.

"Remember Sadie and the band have a gig tonight with their new drummer down at Cafe Huh, or did you forget that, too." Jude replied with a smirk.

"Cheeky today, aren't we?" Max replied with a mock British accent and a smirk of his own.

Jude laughed before heading back to his room.

After a nice shower and a change of clothes, and Max was more than ready to see Sadie, Jojo, the band and their mysterious new drummer perform. When he headed to the living room he noticed Prudence and Lucy getting all chummy with Jude's cousin. He watched as they introduced themselves. He learned that the girl's name was Michelle. As Max took some time to openly observe her he noticed she kind of looked like Jude. The arch of the eyebrows, the shape and color of their eyes. But beyond that she wasn't very tall. She was shorter than Lucy, but taller than Prudence. She had long brown wavy hair and a nice smile. Max had to admit it Jude's cousin was a looker. Sure she wasn't as pretty as Anna, but she wasn't half bad either.

_Time to make your presence be known, Max. _He thought to himself cockily before clearing his throat loudly interrupting a nice little banter going on between Jude and his cousin.

Max's eyes met the girl's eyes, and Max had to restrain himself from smiling like a goofball as he watched her turn a nice shade of red. He had to admit he found her blush flattering if not endearing.

"Now that sleeping beauty's awoken can we please head over to Cafe Huh, Sadie and Jojo are about to start in ten minutes." He finished glancing at his wristwatch to make his point.

He watched as Lucy rolled her eyes at his rudeness. Let her roll her eyes. He didn't care. He was rude, so what? That was just his personality. If new girl didn't like it she would just have to deal with it.

He watched as Jude turned to his cousin. "Do you want to change or anything?"

"No, I'm alright like this."

* * *

One thing that made Max extremely happy that night was the fact that Anna happened to be at Cafe Huh. Max knew his girlfriend had been drinking. Not a lot, but enough to be a lot more loose around him. Max was thankful for the affection he was receiving from his girlfriend. Anna had been a little cold for some time now, and he was beginning to think their was something wrong with their relationship, but from the way she was acting tonight. Maybe it had been the mid-terms and all her college work causing her stress. Maybe it wasn't him like he had originally thought.

Instead of watching Sadie performing with the band and their new drummer he was too busy making out the majority of the time with his girlfriend. He got a little bold and even copped a field before Anna slapped away his grabby hand playfully giggling as they resumed their making out session.


	4. Anna

AN: This chapter took longer to write than usual, but I'm working on another story besides this one so I'm trying my best to update quickly, but it's difficult when you don't have any inspiration.

Disclaimer: None of the characters except Michelle, Anna and Michelle's mom belong to me. Neither do the lyrics of the song. Across the Universe is property of Julie Taymor, Revolution Studios and Columbia Pictures. All the lyrics to the songs belong to The Beatles, except Anna Go to Him which is a cover they did. The lyrics of Anna Go to Him belong to Arthur Alexander.

* * *

Chapter Four

Anna

The past few months had been like paradise for Max, everything was going well for him. He had a girlfriend who loved him, he had a steady job, a roof over his head and great friends. Life was perfect, and that was odd because nothing in Max's life had ever been perfect. Never, not even when he was a little kid, but now everything seemed to be looking up. For the first time in his life he was genuinely happy, and it was all because of Anna. Beautiful, smart, sweet Anna.

That's why he made up his mind. He had been saving money for months to buy an engagement his friends thought he was crazy, after all he had only been dating Anna for two months. Jude had been dating his sister for over a year in a half and he still wasn't ready to propose. But Max just knew Anna was the one. No other girl even came close. She was perfect.

"Why are you so happy?" The Englishman asked.

Max grinned sheepishly stuffing a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"I'm gonna propose to Anna today."

Jude froze. Not sure if what he just heard was true. Maybe Max was just pulling his leg. He laughed.

"Nice one."

"I'm serious." The blond responded with a sincere tone.

Jude shook his head in disbelief. Like Lucy and the others he thought Max had been joking when he had proclamed he was going to buy an engagement ring for Anna. But Max didn't look like he was joking this time. "Don't you think you're rushing this?"

"She's the one, Jude. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

The lad from Liverpool could tell Max was being serious. He really loved Anna, but still Jude didn't exactly approve of him jumping into marriage.

"Are you sure?" He asked one last time hoping his friend would come to his senses.

Max nodded. He was sure.

* * *

Cafe Huh was pretty much empty during the day which was great for Max. He didn't feel like proposing in the middle of one of Sadie's raunchy performances. Anna was waiting, sitting next to the empty stage. She looked gorgeous as always, she was wearing a tight pink sweater with a knee length peach colored skirt. Her ashy blonde hair was down, falling like a cascade down her shoulders.

Max sighed, suddenly the engagement ring in his pocket felt heavy. He shrugged his shoulders and stretched his arms as he tried to shake off his nerves. He was doing the right thing, he kept telling himself.

"Hey." He said nervously as he sat down in front of her.

"Hi." She said smiling. Then her smile faded. "I have to tell you something Max."

"Me too." He reached into his coat pocket taking out a little black velvet box.

At first Anna looked confused, but then her eyes widened as she realized what it meant.

"Max, please I..."

He held his hand up. "I love you, Anna. And I know we haven't been dating for too long, but I know you're the one. The one for me."

He opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring. It was very simple; white gold with a small oval cut diamond. Despite it's simplicity, it still had a lot of elegance.

Anna's eyes began to water.

"Will you marry me?" Max asked. The hand that held the ring began shaking as his nerves got the best of him.

Anna reached over taking the little velvet box into her hands as she looked fondly at the ring, a small smile setting on her face before she closed the box . The smile on her face disappearing as soon as it had appeared.

"No." She stated turning her attention back to Max.

The blond looked shocked at first, then confusion began setting in. "What?"

The tears she was holding back began to fall. "I can't marry you."

Max shook his head in disbelief. Didn't she love him? He couldn't understand why she would reject him. Was it because he lived in a shared flat with five roommates? Was it because he drove a cab? Because he was a college drop out?

"Why?"

"I've been seeing someone else."

He fell back against the chair. Like he had just been sucker punched. Of all the reasons he had definitely not been expecting that one. She hadn't been faithful, she had been seeing someone else. Someone else. Some other guy who had tasted those same lips he so loved. Some other guy had been touching her, kissing her...making love to her.

"For how long?" Max asked, his eyes dampening.

"About a week now." She looked down so ashamed with herself she could barely look into his eyes

He put his hand in front of his mouth as he tried to control himself. He wanted to yell at her, he wanted to scream and make a show. And humiliate her in front of everyone there. He wanted to drag into the street and into the gravel and make her feel as much pain as she was making him feel now.

"You couldn't tell me earlier." He said taking the hand out of his mouth.

She tried to speak, to defend herself, but he interrupted her.

"No. You made me waste my time. I bought this fucking ring for you because I love you. And you fucking tear my heart out of my chest and you stomp into the ground."

"Max..." Anna trailed off. She didn't know what to say; how to comfort him. After all he was right. She had wasted his time. Broken his heart. His trust. She knew there was no way to salvage their friendship. It was done.

"He's a great guy. He's an English major like me. You guys would get along so well."

He stood up abruptly. He wasn't going to sit there as she boasted about this guy she had been cheating on him with. He had too much dignity to do that.

"Max, please don't..."

_Anna,  
You come and ask me, girl,  
To set you free, girl,  
You say he loves you more than me,  
So I will set you free,  
Go with him.  
Go with him.  
_

"I still want to be your friend." She tried to plead, but he wasn't having any of it as he kept on singing.

_Anna,  
Girl, before you go now,  
I want you to know, now,  
That I still love you so,  
But if he loves you mo',  
Go with him._

_All of my life,  
I've been searchin' for a girl  
To love me like I love you.  
Oh, now.. But every girl I've ever had,  
Breaks my heart and leave me sad.  
What am I, what am I supposed to do.  
Oh...  
_  
_Anna,  
Just one more thing, girl.  
You give back your ring to me, and I will set you free,  
Go with him.  
_

She looked down at the little velvet box in her hand. Crying she gave it back to him.

"I...I'm sorry." She said sincerely, her hazel orbs staring into his own.

Max could tell she was being honest, but he didn't care. He stormed out of the cafe in anger clutching the box in hand as he tried to control himself. He wanted to yell, cry, shout to the heavens. But he didn't, he just kept walking.

* * *

Jude sat in the kitchen conflicted. Max had been locked in his room for two days now. He would only come out to the kitchen to get a snack whenever he was hungry and to go to the bathroom. Everyone was staring to worry, mostly Lucy. Jude could only assume that Max had proposed and Anna had rejected him. Lucy confirmed his suspicions when she asked Anna about it.

Jude kept trying to speak with his friend, but every time the other man shrugged him off, and went and locked himself in his room again.

"Hey."

Jude looked up to see his cousin smiling as she sat down next to him. He smiled back, it was impossible to be in a bad mood when Michelle was around. She just had that effect on everyone. Well...everyone except Max.

"Why the long face?"

"It's Max..."

"Your friend." She interrupted. She hadn't really been paying much attention to the rude blond, in fact she had been avoiding him as much as she could, but even she could tell he was upset. Michelle knew it had something to do with his girlfriend, but she was too afraid to ask Jude or Lucy about it. She didn't want to seem nosy or anything.

"Yeah, I've tried everything, but he just refuses to leave his room."

"And I can't keep driving his cab forever." Jude hated driving Max's cab. Most of time because he got lost. And the costumers were rude, too.

"Maybe he just needs time. You can't rush him. When Phil broke up with me, I wouldn't leave the house for a week, but then I got over it. I'm sure it will be the same for your friend, and before you know it he'll be himself again." She put a hand on Jude's shoulder as she tried to reassure him that his friend would get better eventually.

"Thanks, Michelle. You're the best."

"I know." She replied with a cheeky grin.

Jude laughed putting his arms around his cousin and hugging her tightly.

* * *

"I tried talking to him again." Lucy said entering into their room.

Jude winced as the door slammed as she slammed the door shut. He could tell she was angry.

"And?"

"What do you think! He won't even open the door." She crossed her arms as she leaned against the door. She shut her eyes as she tried to control her rage.

"He's acting like child."

Jude put his sketch book down as he focused on his girlfriend.

"Maybe you should try seeing it from his perspective. He proposed to the woman he loved and she rejected him."

But Lucy couldn't understand. "I'm his sister. He can tell me anything. Even after the war, he spoke to me. Why is this different?"

"Because he was in love with her."

Lucy shook her head. Max had never shut her out like this. After Vietnam he had been hurt, but he had never shut her out. He told her about his nightmare. About the sound of bombs, about the smell of the napalm, the smell of decaying burnt flesh, the sight of the bodies of the dead soldiers...

Why was this different?

* * *

Max refused to leave his room unless he had to. He just didn't feel like pretending and acting like he was happy when he wasn't. He kept replaying what Anna had told him;_ I've been seeing someone else_, in his mind, over and over again. He was trying so hard to forget, but he couldn't. That day and those words were engraved in his mind forever.

Of all the women Max had ever been with, had ever dated; Anna had been special, she was the only he felt he had...he genuinely loved. But he guesses she had never felt that way about him.

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He hoped it wasn't Lucy, he didn't feel like talking to anyone least of all her.

"Who is it?"He asked, his voice low and emotionless.

"It's Lucy."

Max sighed, but instead of shutting her away like usually did he decided against it.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk, please."

There was something different about Lucy. A deep longing in her voice and he suddenly felt like a jerk. All Lucy wanted to do was be there for him, and he just kept shutting her out. He groaned as he stood up, walking to the door. He unlocked it before walking back to the bed.

"Come in."

Lucy exhaled in relief as she walked into the room.

"Close the door."

"Oh, sorry." She said apologetically as she shut the door.

Lucy took her time examining her brother. He looked awful to be honest. His hair was greasy and uncombed. He had dark circles around his eyes. He wore a white shirt with grease stains and faded boxer shorts.

"You look awful."

"Thanks." He responded sarcastically.

"I'm sorry."

An awkward silence followed her apology.

"Max, I spoke to Jude, and I think I understand now." She voiced breaking the unbearable silence.

Max chuckled dryly. "Really?" He asked bitingly.

Lucy had enough of Max's behavior.

"Yes, I do. Do you remember Daniel?"

Max winced. He had forgotten about Daniel. Lucy and Daniel had been together since they were in diapers. Then Daniel was killed in Vietnam. He remembered how heartbroken Lucy had been by his death, and suddenly he felt like a jerk. An idiot and a jerk.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't. Just stop. Stop withdrawing yourself. Stop with all this. There's other girls out there Max. You'll find someone else. After Daniel died, I felt the same way you do now, but then I fell in love with Jude. You're going to find someone else. Just like I did."

Lucy left after her small speech leaving Max to ponder her words.

* * *

Tell me what u guys think. Plz r&r.


	5. White Acorns

AN: Sorry for taking so much time, but I'm working on another story as well, plus with finals coming up, it's been a hectic couple of months. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I won't force anything.

* * *

Chapter Five

White Acorns

-

After three days of been locked in his room Max finally relented and abandoned his fortress of solitude.

He was still sour and everyone could tell just by looking at him. It was as if he was going through the motions, like a zombie. He was living life, but not really "living" it. Jojo had tried to set him up with a few girls he knew from Soho, but Max refused. He wasn't over Anna, and part of him didn't want to get over her. He was still convinced she was the one.

Michelle didn't want to admit it, but she actually felt bad for the bloke. And maybe she decided it was time to bury the hatchet. After all first impressions were sometimes misleading.

She sat down nervously as she waited for the water inside the tea kettle to boil. Max fiddled with his cereal, the spoon making small little circles around the milk. He stopped, peering up from his bangs when he noticed Michelle was staring at him.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

She shrugged looking away. Her throat felt dry all of the sudden. She had never felt this nervous before when speaking to someone. She felt like a child again, like the nervous little girl who was afraid of being called to the front of the class to answer a math problem.

Elle breathed in deeply before turning back towards Max.

"So...umm Jude tells me you went to Princeton."

The blond nodded slightly confused. His eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, just trying to make conversation." She said in a defensive tone.

Max's eyes softened though he still looked vaguely suspicious.

"You know you shouldn't play with your food." Michelle said as Max continued to toy with his food.

He took a spoonful of cereal, chewing obnoxiously before swallowing thickly. Giving her a playful smirk when he was finished.

The brunette returned it with one of her own.

* * *

The grass felt soft under Jude's fingers. It was a beautiful day and instead of wasting it in the apartment he decided it was best to head outside and see if he could get some sketching done. Recently he had been short on inspiration. Perhaps a day out and about would cure that.

And no other place offered more beauty in New York City than Central Park, but he had been sitting on the grass for over an hour looking at the beautiful scenery around him and nothing. He couldn't sketch a thing. He laid against the grass and closed his eyes as he tried to think of something, anything...

Sighing in frustration he sat up. He stood up finally intent on finding inspiration elsewhere. Just as he was walking a voice called out to him.

"Hey you, stop!"

Jude stops not entirely sure that the voice was addressing him. He turns around to face the mysterious voice. It was a girl...or to be more accurate a young woman. She was around his age he guessed maybe a year or two younger. She had very curly hair and it was a reddish color between scarlet and crimson. She had a round face with a cute button nose and emerald green eyes.

The young woman was wearing strange clothes, a black dress that went down to her knees with long sleeves that covered her lithe arms, and blue clogs that adorned her small feet. Jude wondered how she could stand to be in such a dress seeing as it was over eighty degrees outside.

"Me?" He asked gesturing to himself.

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, you almost stepped on my acorns."

_Acorns...This skirt is barmy. _He thought to himself before looking down and seeing three white acorns on the ground beside his feet.

"These are your acorns?"

She nodded plainly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes, painted them myself."

He bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to control his laughter, but he failed miserably as a few stray laughs escaped his lips.

She bent down to pick up her acorns giving him an angry look as she did so.

"I'm sorry it's just...acorns!"

The woman was still frowning, she didn't find it amusing at all. She started walking away acorns in hand. Jude felt awful like a real bastard. He hadn't meant to offend the woman, but really acorns...painted acorns at that.

He sighed before making up his mind and following her.

"Look I didn't mean to offend you..."

"I know...", she interrupted, "it's not like I expected someone like you to understand a work of art."

_Someone like me, what does she mean? _

"What do you mean, someone like me?" His tone taking a defensive edge. He wasn't going to let some barmy bird insult him.

She stopped walking and faced him. Her eyes meeting his.

"Well look at yourself. You're a hippie." She announced gesturing to his clothes.

Jude huffed, "And you're not?"

The woman smirked and looked at Jude as if he were a complete idiot.

"No as a matter of fact I'm not. I'm a beatnik and more importantly an artist."

"And this is art?" He asked referring to the acorns.

"Yes."

She took a few steps towards Jude until they were face to face.

"It's not the acorns, they're not art, it's what they represent. That's art."

She walked away clutching her acorns not even bothering to look back. And suddenly Jude felt like a fool like the biggest fool in the world.

* * *

"That's a riot. I can't believe you did that!" Michelle exclaimed with disbelief as Max spoke about one of the many misadventures he had during his stay at Princeton.

"Yeah and I almost got away with it. Almost."

"Yeah, that's what you said all the other times. Why do you always get caught?" She asked leaning towards Max.

"I don't know, bad luck I guess."

An awkward silence settled between them. Michelle swallowed nervously; suddenly overwhelmed by the close proximity between them. They were so close she could feel Max's breath on her lips. She thought about his lips, about how they would feel against her own. She wondered if his hair would feel as silky as it looked. She wanted to run her fingers through it and find out. Her fingers were itching with this incredible urge and she had to restrain herself from doing anything stupid. She was thankful that Max leaned back and that there was a considerable amount of distance between them again.

Jude had been right all along. Max wasn't a bad guy. Yes, he was obnoxious, arrogant and maybe a bit pig headed, but he wasn't a bad guy. He was actually pretty funny and charming when he wanted to be.

Max's ex-girlfriend, Anna, Michelle had concluded was an idiot. It was clear to everyone even the Liverpudlian that Max had been and probably still was head over heels in love with the blonde, and she had broken his heart. Just like Phil had broken Michelle's heart.

The brunette suddenly felt a strong sense of sympathy for the American sitting in front of her. When she thought about it the two of them they had a lot on common. Maybe more than either of them realized.

----

Plz read & review.

PS. I would have liked the chapter to be longer, but like I said I don't like forcing anything I kind of just let it come to me organically.


	6. ChaChaChaChanges

**AN**: Nothing much to say except enjoy the story and please review afterward.

* * *

Chapter Six

Cha-Cha-Cha-Changes

Something strange had happened. Something they couldn't quite figure out. Max and Michelle who had previously disliked each other with such a passion and tended to avoid the others' existence were now it seemed inseparable. Max had taken to giving Michelle free rides on his cab and when he wasn't working he was watching TV with Michelle or at Cafe Huh with Michelle or at Central Park with Michelle.

The first time the gang had noticed a significant difference between the two was one evening. Sadie and the band had just played at a local club and they headed back home afterward including several new friends, the members of the band and Prue's girlfriend of the week.

They were lounging in the living room as usual, drinking, smoking weed, watching TV. The usual, nothing out of the ordinary. That is until Michelle put one of Sadie's old Elvis records on the gramophone and proceeded to dance around the living room with Max.

At first the gang had been so stoned they hadn't really acknowledged what was taking place in front of them. It wasn't until the smoke started to clear that they stared with incredulous eyes at the dancing pair.

Prudence gave Jude a 'did something happen that I'm not aware of' look, but Jude merely shrugged. He had no idea why Max and Michelle were suddenly so chummy with each other. But hey it was better than having them chew each others' heads off. So he didn't question it. Besides Jude was having problems of his own to deal with.

It had been a week since he met that mysterious woman in the park. The redhead with the really curly hair because of this Jude had taken to calling her Curly. He had told no one about Curly, not Max or Michelle or even Lucy. Least of all Lucy. He didn't want her getting jealous for no reason. Which was the truth, I mean it wasn't like he was romantically interest in Curly. No, of course not. He had Lucy.

He was interested in finding Curly, but for completely different reasons. Curly was artist like him and she seemed different from the other artists he had met. Definitely more on the Avant-garde side. She was unique unlike anyone he had ever met which was really something considering Jude had the pleasure of meeting some very unique and colorful characters.

He drew Curly's face carefully in his sketch book. He certainly didn't want to forget her face though he doubted he would. She didn't look like many girls in New York. Her outward appearance was just as interesting and unique as her personality. She looked like a china doll. Skinny, almost frail looking surrounded by black cloths that made her look even more small and insignificant, red hair the color of candy apples and forest green eyes. Freckles dotted her round face and spread down to her neck. Her skin was alabaster, and it gave off an almost unhealthy glow. He guessed she didn't go out into the sun for too long.

And briefly he wondered what her skin would look like if she did stay in the sun for an expanded period of time, would her skin tan like Lucy's or would it turn lobster red and peel. Jude guessed the latter.

"What are you doing?"

Startled his pencil nearly fell as he turned to face the intruder.

Lucy leaned against the door frame giving him an affectionate grin. The Brit's eyes widened as he stared down at Curly's sketch.

"Nothing." He said his throat dry as he swallowed nervously before closing the notebook and setting it on the nightstand.

Lucy smiled before crawling up the bed seductively. "It sure didn't look like nothing."

"I was just sketching."

"Can I see?" She asked teasingly as she unbuttoned his shirt before throwing it on the floor.

"No...It's not finished yet."

Lucy looked vaguely suspicious, but instead of pushing the subject further she let it go before kissing her boyfriend hungrily.

* * *

The next day Jude went out as usual. It was strange that the one time he goes out not trying to find Curly he manages to actually find her.

It was true after a week of trying to find the mysterious artist he had given up. He was just walking because hanging out in the apartment was starting to get kind of boring. Everyone was gone including Michelle who had gone out with Prue to Gimbels to do some shopping. There was nothing on TV and being alone in the apartment made Jude feel extremely isolated and lonely.

He was going nowhere in particular just walking around when he saw her. She was inside what he guessed was an art gallery of some sort judging from the paintings and sculptures he could see from the front side window. She looked different. Jude didn't know how to pin point it, but there was something different about her.

Gathering up whatever courage he had he stepped inside the art gallery. He watched her for some time before approaching her. As he watched her he guessed she must have worked there seeing as she was touching some of the sculptures and switching some of the paintings.

"Hi."

He saw her jump and turn to him startled.

"Hello, can I help you with something?"

He just stared at her hoping she would remember him.

"The park...I almost stepped on your acorns, remember?"

Then a sparkle lit her eyes and suddenly she remembered. The corner of her mouth turned into what could resemble a smirk.

"Ah, the hippie." She said before turning her attention back to another task.

"I'm not a hippie." He said defensively as if being called a hippie were an insult which it wasn't. Jude just didn't fancy being called something he wasn't, and he certainly didn't think he was a hippie, as a matter out of all his friends he'd say he was the least hippie-ish.

"Then what are you?" Curly asked curiously, leaning against a wall. Her whole attention focused on the man in front of her.

"Huh?"

"Well you must be something?" Her mouth was a tight line, her eyes narrowed.

He looked away thinking. "I'm an artist."

Curly laughed. "How come I've never seen your work then?"

Jude blushed. Yes, he was artist, but he wasn't exactly successful. He had done a couple of drawings and sketches here and there for a couple of companies including Sadie's record label, but he wasn't at a level were he could release his work to the general public. At least not yet.

"I'm working on it."

Curly smiled and it was a real smile too. He knew because her eyes sparkled and her face lit up.

"Well when you do call me." She handed him a card and walked away.

The card read: The Gallery of Modern and Contemporary Art, and beneath the title there was a phone number.


	7. Piggies

**AN: Sorry about the delay, but I'm also working on another story and just haven't had any good inspiration lately. **

**Warning: Some strong language. Nothing too offensive. **

**Disclaimed: The OC's are the only things that belong to me. Everything else is property of Julie Taymor, Revolution Studios and Columbia Pictures. And most of the songs belong to the Beatles. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Piggies**

Michelle was having the time of her life. New York was unlike anything she had ever imagined. She would get depressed whenever she thought about going back to Liverpool. She missed her mum and her aunt, but that was about it. It wasn't just the city she would miss, she'd miss Jude, Lucy, Prudence, Jojo, Sadie, Penny, but most of all she would miss Max.

Michelle had this growing suspicion that she was falling in love with the American. A part of her was denying it, that part of her that didn't want her heart to get broken...again. The other part of her wanted nothing more than to embrace those feelings that had brewing for some time now. It was like having an angel and a devil on each side of her shoulder telling her what to do, and she didn't know who to listen to.

So she did the only thing she could think of, she avoided Max as much as she possibly could.

She felt horrible for doing so, but honestly she didn't want to complicate her life anymore and this was the only solution she could think of. Of course even the best laid of plans can fail.

Michelle found that out first hand when one morning she walked into the kitchen only to find the gang there, most of them eating or drinking coffee, including Max. A silence filled the room and their eyes connected for a brief few seconds before Michelle excused herself and exited the room.

All eyes turned to Max, all filled with curiosity, but none dared to speak. Max just stood up and left as he followed Michelle out.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked making sure the others didn't hear him.

"No, why would you think that?" She whispered back avoiding his eyes.

Max approached her cautiously until they were only centimeters apart. Placing his thumb under her chin, he titled her head upwards so Michelle had no other option, but to meet his eyes.

"You've been avoiding for five days now. I thought maybe I'd done something, but that's not it, is it?"

She didn't respond, she just continued to look at him with those big brown eyes of her and suddenly Max began to feel strange. He hadn't felt this way since...Anna... He gulped realizing that maybe confronting Michelle hadn't been the best idea. He tried to pull away, but he couldn't. His thumb caressed the soft skin of her chin before moving upwards to her lower lip.

_Fuck it. _He thought as closed his eyes and his lips met Michelle's.

Michelle's eyes widened as the blond's lips met her own. His beard scratched her skin slightly, but Michelle didn't mind. His lips were rough and a bit chapped, but again Michelle didn't mind because despite all that it still felt great. There was something about the way he kissed her, with a certain gentleness as if she were a porcelain doll that could break at any moment. Phil had never kissed her like that. No one had ever kissed her like that.

Max pulled away and stepped back immediately as if he had been burned.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before leaving.

Michelle just stood there in shock, she heard the door open and close with a thud and she knew he was gone.

* * *

Jude knew there was something going on between Michelle and Max. He thought perhaps they had a fight or something, he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to seem nosy. All he knew was that Michelle had been avoiding Max vehemently then one day after breakfast she came into the kitchen and as soon as she saw Max she left. Jude watched as Max followed her out, he couldn't hear their conversation neither could the others, but something had happened between the two of them. Max had left and Michelle just sat on the sofa, she looked so pale as if she'd seen a ghost. She refused to speak to anyone; she said nothing had happened, but no one believe her.

Because it was quite clear to everyone that something had happened and it wasn't more evident than when Max came home late at night. He was shitfaced, and everyone knew something big most have happened for Max to have gotten so drunk he could barely walk. Jude was surprised he could still drive with so much alcohol on his system without crashing into something.

Every time they were in the same room together Michelle would sit or stand on the opposite side of the room as Max, and this blank expression would come upon her face. Max on the other hand grimaced as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Most of the time when they were together he just looked as if he were in physical pain. As if Michelle's presence was somehow hurting him.

Jude wanted it to stop, but there was nothing he could do. If he did anything to interfere he would just run the risk of making things worse. He just hoped they would go back to being friends.

It wasn't as if he didn't have his own problems to deal with. Lucy was going to her classes and when she came home the last thing on her mind was her boyfriend. She was very preoccupied with her studies; she had already missed a year of college, so she couldn't risk anymore distractions. Jude understood, and in a way he could say he was actually thankful Lucy was too busy to pay attention to him. He was occupied as well, mostly with his artwork.

Jude had been thinking a lot about what Curly had told him. He had always wanted to take his work to the next level, but he had never had the initiative to do it until now. He did a couple of sketches, mostly of Lucy. He sketched fruit, homeless people... There wasn't much he could draw when he didn't have a lot of inspiration to work with. It was as if his muse had vanished. As if the wind had carried her away. The sad part was that when he was happy and content there wasn't much to work with, and yet when he was depressed and miserable, and he felt like his life was going to shit that's when he couldn't stop drawing or painting. When all his creative impulses surged and he felt as if his veins were on fire unless charcoal touched paper or a paint brush touched a canvas.

He called Curly and told her he was ready. She sounded skeptical, but told him to come down to the art gallery anyway.

With his sketch book full he went to the gallery. He knew he had talent and no one could deny him that even Curly, so he had nothing to lose.

Stepping inside he saw the redhead beatnik sitting behind a counter. She was writing something down, well more like scribbling down from the way Jude could see the pencil in her hand moving very rapidly. Jude didn't think it was possible to write that fast.

He cleared his throat when he realized she hadn't heard him come in. She glanced up in surprise when she saw him standing there in front of her. He gave her one of his trademark smirks. Then a serious look came on her face, and the smirk on Jude's face was gone. He gulped nervously; he hated to admit it, but there was something about Curly that intimidated him. It was the way she looked at him as if she could see right through him.

"You said to be here at one o'clock."

Curly looked down at her wristwatch and then back at him.

"You're five minutes early."

"I rather be early than late." He responded with his usual wit.

"Is that..." She trailed off as she motioned to the notebook he was holding.

"Here." He said handing her the notebook.

She opened it, turning the pages gently as she glanced at different sketches. A couple of minutes passed and she sighed a couple of times, clearly not very impressed. This wasn't at all the reaction that Jude was expecting or hoping to get.

"Who is this?" She asked pointing to a sketch of Lucy.

"That's my girlfriend, Lucy."

"She's very beautiful."

She turned the page to another sketch this time of Max and Michelle. Jude had drawn this late one evening when they were all in the living room watching TV, well at least Jojo and Sadie had been watching it. Prudence was too busy making out with some girl she'd brought back from a bar. Lucy was in their room studying for a test, and Michelle and Max were lost in their conversation. He remembered that this struck him for a reason and he picked up his notebook and his favorite pencil and began to drawn. He remembered Max's eyes and how intense they had been whenever his eyes met Michelle's. And the look of determination that Michelle had on her face. They were both completely focused on their conversation, and Jude almost wanted to know what they had been talking about, but he didn't want to seem like he was prying or anything so he restrained himself from asking.

"These two. There's something going on between them."

It was funny how Curly could tell that just from looking at his sketch.

She turned the page again and there was the whole gang sitting around Cafe Huh having a good old time.

"These are your friends?"

He nodded. She turned the page again and there she was. Jude had forgotten to rip that page out.

"Is this suppose to be me?"

There was nothing he could do, but tell the truth after all the sketch was obviously her. She looked exactly as she had the first time they had met. Curly sure wasn't stupid so there was no point in denying it. It would only make him look like a liar and a coward if he did.

"Yeah."

A strange look passed through her face. She looked back down at the sketch and then right back at him.

"Nobody's ever drawn me before. Is that how I look?" She asked; she sounded vulnerable. It was a new side to this woman who intimidated him so much. It was nice to know she had her weaknesses. It was nice to know she was also human.

He nodded again, silently answering her question. She smiled and he smiled back. Her whole face lit up when she smiled, and Jude though she should do it more often.

"You have talent, that's for certain, but you shouldn't be sketching fruits or girlfriends all the time. You have the power to change the world with your work; you need to find your voice."

Jude didn't know how to respond to that so he just stood there. All of the sudden Curly stood up putting his notebook down on the counter.

"Come with me." She said taking his hand into hers. "I want you to see something."

But Jude stayed halted to the ground. He looked uneasy so Curly gave him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry we won't go far."

"Where are we going?" He asked before following her. They exited the gallery before heading into Lower Manhattan.

"To Wall Street."

Jude could only stare puzzled into the back of Curly's head as she dragged him down to Wall Street.

They stopped once they were there. There were lots of men in suits walking about clearly in a hurry, most of them carried suitcases. They looked like clones.

"See them? Do you know what they are?"

Jude shook his head, he had no idea where Curly was going with this.

"They're piggies." She said with a laugh.

_Have you seen the little piggies  
Crawling in the dirt  
And for all the little piggies  
Life is getting worse  
Always having dirt to play around in._

She sang as she approached one of the men. The man ignored her as she twirled around him. This only confirmed Jude's thoughts. This bird was definitely bonkers.

_Have you seen the bigger piggies  
In their starched white shirts  
You will find the bigger piggies  
Stirring up the dirt  
Always have clean shirts to play around in._

She blew a kiss at another one. The man glared at her and kept walking.

_In their sties with all their backing  
They don't care what goes on around  
In their eyes there's something lacking  
What they need's a damn good whacking._

She gave another man a hug. The man stood there shocked. Jude laughed when he saw the man's expression. It was priceless.

_Everywhere there's lots of piggies  
Living piggy lives  
You can see them out for dinner  
With their piggy wives  
Clutching forks and knives to eat their bacon. _

She finished and approached Jude.

"You can change all of this Jude. These people they only care about power and wealth. They don't see the world suffering. They need someone to shake them out of apathy, you can do that. We can do that."

And suddenly everything she said made sense.


	8. All Things Must Pass

**AN: Wow, sorry it took me that long to update guys. Writer's block sucks! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and everyone that's read the story. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  


* * *

  
**

Chapter Eight

All Things Must Pass

"So what's your name?" Jude asked moving his head to the side to make eye contact with the woman lying next to him.

Curly exhaled staring out at the stars in the night sky.

"Would it make any difference if you knew my name?"

Jude wondered why she had to be so infuriating.

"If it means so much to you I'll tell you, but you have to tell me yours first."

"My name's Jude...Jude Feeny."

"Jude..." She repeated almost as if she was making sure to remember it.

"I'm Eleanor."

"Just Eleanor. No last name?" Jude asked teasingly.

Eleanor gave him a quick grin before responding. "Rigby."

"Eleanor Rigby." He seemed surprised. Maybe it was because she didn't look like an Eleanor.

"It's a beautiful name." He said sincerely.

She blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks."

He gave her a kind smile which she returned as they walked back to the gallery in silence.

* * *

Michelle didn't know what to do. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Max again. She couldn't forget the way his lips had felt against her own. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't. She was leaving in two weeks; she couldn't risk breaking his heart again. Michelle cared about Max too much to put him through that kind of pain again.

_Sunrise doesn't last all morning  
A cloudburst doesn't last all day  
Seems my love is up and has left you with no warning  
It's not always going to be this grey_

_All things must pass  
All things must pass away_

_Sunset doesn't last all evening  
A mind can blow those clouds away  
After all this, my love is up and must be leaving  
It's not always going to be this grey_

_All things must pass  
All things must pass away  
All things must pass  
None of life's strings can last  
So, I must be on my way  
And face another day_

_Now the darkness only stays the night-time  
In the morning it will fade away  
Daylight is good at arriving at the right time  
It's not always going to be this grey_

_All things must pass  
All things must pass away  
All things must pass  
All things must pass away _

Michelle had been a fool. How could she have fallen for Max. She knew this wasn't going to be permanent. After all, all things must pass.

* * *

The day had come for Michelle to go back to Liverpool. Everyone had said their goodbyes everyone except Max that is.

Max sat in his bedroom his legs outstretched in front of him as he stared off into space. A knock on the door interrupted his trance-like state.

"Come in."

This time it wasn't Lucy. Instead it was Prudence. She didn't say anything at first, just stood there staring at him before sitting on the end of the bed.

"I know why you're here." Max said as he stared into Prue's dark eyes.

"You're here to ask why I didn't say goodbye to Michelle like everyone else."

Prue nodded maintaining her silence.

"I couldn't alright. I don't think I had it in me."

"You like her, don't you?" She asked with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

Max didn't answer looking down into his hands clearly avoiding eye contact.

"It was pretty obvious, you know."

Max looked surprised. Did everybody know he liked Michelle?

"You still have time to say goodbye. I don't think her flight has left yet."

Max crossed his arms defiantly. "I'm not going."

Prue reached over and clutched his hand.

"Don't be an idiot, Max. Don't let her get away. You might look back and regret it." Without saying another word she left Max to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

"Here we are. You sure you wanna go?" Jude asked half teasingly, the other half completely serious. As much as he loved the gang, and of course Lucy, it was nice having someone from back home.

"I can't stay, Jude. I have a life back in Liverpool I can't just stay here forever and pretend I don't." She said a little bitterly.

"Like I did?" Jude asked, a frown marring his face.

"I'm sorry. That was unfair." She apologized, not because she wasn't right, because let's be honest she was; mostly just because she was frustrated. She loved Jude and the gang and New York, but what about her mum or Aunt Martha for that mattered. Now that Jude was gone there was no one to look after her, except for Michelle and her mother.

"You don't think I feel bad? Leaving my mum, my home. I do, but I had to. There was nothing for me back there."

"And what you're trying to say is there's nothing left for me there either?" She asked anger creeping back into her voice. As much as she loved Jude she wasn't going to having him of all people tell her how to live her life.

"No. What I mean is, there's more options for you here? What about Max?"

Judging from the look on Michelle's face that was the wrong thing to say.

"What about Max?" She asked back, a dangerous edge in her voice.

Jude shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's your life, you do what you think is right."

Michelle closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"I'm leaving and that's final."

* * *

The flight was no less excruciating than the last one, but just like the last time she dozed off mid flight.

The funny thing about leaving home and coming back is that you realize in the time you were gone nothing changed.

Pam was so excited she could hardly contain herself. She cooked a delicious meal in celebration of her only daughter's return home. If there was one thing she was glad of was seeing her mum again.

Michelle slept throughout the rest of the day. The next day she found herself getting bored sitting around doing nothing and headed to the docks. There was something about the smell of the sea that managed to always calm her thoughts.

"Michelle."

She turned to see who it was to her surprised and chagrin it was of course the last two people she wanted to see, Phil and Molly Scully. Molly had given birth while Michelle had been away in America. No baby bump was visible only a slightly bulge as she obvious hadn't lost all the baby fat yet and she was carrying a stroller.

"Hi, we heard you were away in America." Phil said a grin on his face as he kissed Michelle's cheek. Molly didn't repeat the sentiment and Michelle was glad she didn't.

"Yeah I was in New York visiting Jude, I just came back yesterday."

At the mention of Jude, Molly's eyes lit up.

"How is he?" She asked a little too eagerly. For an idiot, Phil actually managed to catch on as a grimace came down upon his once jolly face.

"He's alright." Michelle said smirking. She was pretty sure Phil knew by now his wife still had the hots for her -ex.

"He's got a beautiful girlfriend. She kinda looks like one of those Hollywood superstars you see on the cinema. Blonde and blue eyed, you know like Kim Novak or Grace Kelly."

Molly frowned. Michelle knew she was being cruel, but honestly she didn't care. Let her suffer a little after all the misery she put Michelle through she deserved it. Hell, they both did.

Finally Michelle peered down into the stroller, a cute baby lay there sleeping. She guessed it was boy from the blue jumper he was wearing. As much as she wanted to hate the child lying there, she couldn't. He was innocent, it wasn't his fault his parents were idiots.

"And who's the little man?"

Phil's eye lit up again. "That's Rocky."

"That's unusual name."

"It was Phil's idea." Molly replied with distaste.

"It's unique. You know since Molly and I have pretty common names I wanted to give our son a name no one else in Liverpool would have."

Michelle smiled despite herself. Phil actually looked pretty happy when he spoke about his son. There was a light in his eyes and a brightness in his smile. She had never seen him so utterly happy.

"I told him it was stupid, but he wouldn't listen. I mean who names their kid Rocky."

Elle glared at her former friend. Honestly what did Phil see in her. Sure he wasn't that much of a looker and he was an wanker, but even he deserved better than that harpy he called his wife.

"I like it." She said bringing a smile back into Phil's face.

Molly scoffed. "I'm gonna go back home, Phil. I'm tired."

"Sure." He kissed her cheek.

Without taking another look at her husband or even saying goodbye to Michelle she walked away with the stroller.

Michelle wasn't going to ask why Phil hadn't gone with his wife. He probably wanted to be away from her for awhile, and judging from her attitude she couldn't blame him.

"Sorry about Molly. After Rocky was born she just became really... unbearable."

"It's alright."

"You wanna go to the pub, grab a drink as friends."

She wanted to say no, but she could really use the drink.

"Only if you're buying."

Phil smiled. "Deal."

Three whiskey shots later, Michelle was seriously regretting her decision. Clearly this wasn't just a drink between friends. At least judging from the lusty looks Phil kept sending her or the way he squeezed her thigh or caressed her arm.

"I...I think I'm done for the day."

He ignored her and began kissing her neck.

"Stop, Phil." She said pushing him back.

"I...I'mmm...sssorrry." He slurred smacking himself in the head.

"It's alright. You're... jjust drunk that's all. Frankly ssso am I."

She decided taking him home was better than him going back to Molly in this state. Thankfully her mum was gone probably at Aunt Martha's house watching the soaps with her.

Phil collapsed on her bed taking Michelle down with him.

"I sssshould have married you." He mouthed against her neck.

"Don't s...say that." She tried to get off him, but his arm was curled around her waist.

"I...I'm sssorry, but it's the t...truth."

He pushed himself forward grinding his body against hers. She moaned as she felt his manhood brush against her leg.

"Phil you have a wife." She whispered as he climbed on top of her. Somehow even in his inebriated state he had managed to take off his shirt.

That was as far as he got in his drunken state as he collapsed in exhaustion and promptly fell asleep on top of Michelle.

It was only when he started snoring that Michelle realized he had fallen asleep.

She pushed him off of her and covered him with a blanket before heading down to the living room. She may be drunk, but she knew better than to sleep in the same bed as Phil specially in his condition.

* * *

R&R


	9. Michelle, ma belle

**Chapter Nine**

**Michelle, ma belle**

When Phil awoke the next morning shirtless in his ex-girlfriend's bed and remembered his inappropriate behavior the night before, he was embarrassed to say the least. After putting his shirt back on, promptly dumping all of the contents in his stomach down the drain and rinsing his mouth. He silently went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Michelle greeted him with little enthusiasm.

She had gone through the trouble of making him breakfast. Phil was touched not only because she remembered what he liked, scrambled eggs with bacon and toast with grape jam, but also because she was being civil towards him even after he made a fool of himself the night before.

He sat down wearily expecting to be kicked out of the house at any moment. He ate quietly avoiding Michelle's gaze.

"Look I think for both our sakes we should forget about last night. I mean nothing really happened. You passed out before anything _could_ happen. So it's no big deal, it's not like I'm going to tell Molly and neither will you."

Phil nodded wordlessly as he stuffed more eggs into his mouth.

"Alright then it's settled nothing happened."

After a few moments Phil broke his silence.

"Thanks...for everything. I just want you to know I wasn't lying."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Yesterday before I passed out I remember saying I should have married you... That wasn't a lie. It was the truth."

"Phil..." Michelle warned, but she was interrupted as he continued speaking.

"No, it's the truth. After we got married, Molly and I, everything started falling apart. Her mum came to live with us, to take care of Molly, and the both of them all they would do is complain about how I couldn't do anything right. How the house wasn't big enough, or there wasn't enough food or money..."

Phil took a deep breath before continuing.

"But I grit my teeth. I never complained. I didn't care if they called me an idiot. I'm kinda use to it. My dad use to call me that all the time so it didn't really upset me. I kept thinking when he or she's born it will all be worth it. I thought it would get better after Rocky was born, but it didn't... It got worse. She never smiles anymore, Molly. She locks herself in the bathroom at night when she thinks I'm asleep and she cries. Sometimes I hear her murmuring Jude's name. I know she still loves him, she always will; and I thought I could get over it, but I can't."

Michelle actually felt sorry for Phil Scully at that moment. Even after all he had put her through he didn't deserve to be miserable.

"I kept thinking about you, you know?"

Michelle's eyes widened. She had not been expecting him to say something like that. Especially now that he was sober.

"When I'd heard you'd left I panicked. I thought you were gone for good, and then I started to think about you. More and more. I even dreamed about you. I still do."

"Phil, you're married. You made a choice. You chose Molly. Now you have to live with that choice."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm gonna leave now. Thanks. The eggs were delicious."

"Thank you and you're welcome."

Phil kissed her cheek hesitantly before leaving through the back door.

* * *

A week passed. Nothing happened. Well nothing special at least. Michelle got a job as a cashier at a nearby grocery shop.

Today was a Wednesday. Michelle hated Wednesdays. She awoke early at around six o'clock and got ready before heading to work.

It started as such an ordinarily boring day.

It was 12:00 o'clock in the afternoon when she was checking Mrs. Muller's groceries as the older woman kept ranting on about the rising prices and how she was never coming back, but she always said the same thing and she always came back; when she heard it.

It was faint at first. A guitar being strummed, a beautiful melody feeling the air.

At first she thought it was her imagination, but then she noticed Mrs. Muller had stopped talking. She too had heard the beautiful melody.

Everyone, including the other cashiers, stopped what they were doing. The music sounded louder now, and someone was singing.

_Michelle, ma belle  
These are words that go together well  
My Michelle_

_Michelle, ma belle  
Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble  
Tres bien ensemble _

Michelle turned as she tried to see where the music was coming from. She abandoned her counter despite Mrs. Muller's protests as she moved to the store's entrance where the music sounded louder.

Michelle gasped when she saw Jude standing in front of the store, but before she could ask him what he was doing there someone else began to sing.

_I love you, I love you, I love you  
That's all I want to say  
Until I find a way  
I will say the only words I know that you'll understand_

And that's when she saw him. Max, strumming a guitar and singing. _  
_  
_Michelle, ma belle  
Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble  
Tres bien ensemble_

_I need to, I need to, I need to  
I need to make you see  
Oh, what you mean to me  
Until I do I'm hoping you will know what I mean  
I love you  
_

Her eyes watered as he sang. It was the way he looked at her when he sang like he meant every single word.

_I want you, I want you, I want you  
I think you know by now  
I'll get to you somehow  
Until I do I'm telling you so you'll understand_

_Michelle, ma belle  
Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble  
Tres bien ensemble  
And I will say the only words I know that you'll understand  
My Michelle_

Michelle was so involved she hadn't noticed most of the people inside the store had gathered by the entrance. They applauded when Max finished.

He gave Jude the guitar as he made approached Michelle.

"So what did you think?"

"It was good." She said smiling, tears twinkling in her eyes.

He caressed her face. She closed her eyes as their lips connected. The applause got louder, some of Michelle's co-workers even wolf whistled.

"About time." Jude whispered to himself.

* * *

R&R


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Officially this story is finished, but don't worry there's a sequel on the way which will take place six months after Golden Slumbers. The fic is titled Carry that Weight. **

**I'm going to post it as soon as I write the forth chapter. It might take some time 'cause right now I'm working on two other stories, but I promise I will post it. **

**The sequel will focus more on the Eleanor/Jude/Lucy love triangle, and on the secondary characters, aminly Prudence and Penny. **

**There's still going to be plenty Max/Michelle it's just they won't we the focus of the story. **


End file.
